


You can do this

by Naminia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminia/pseuds/Naminia





	You can do this

“Okay, Erica, you can do this,” she whispered to herself. Down the hall she could see Stiles walking towards her with Scott, discussing something. “He’s nice. It’ll be fine.”  
  
Stiles was amazing. He was the kind of person your eyes drifted towards in a crowded room. Erica had watched him for more than a year, across the cafeteria and sometimes when they had the same class. He would say and do anything that popped into his head, and never seemed uncomfortable with anything. He was everything Erica wished she could be.  
  
He was walking towards her. She took a breath, preparing what she was going to say. It would be fine.  
  
“Hi Stiles, I’m Erica, we’re in the same history class? I was wondering if you wanted to study for the test next week with me.”  
  
He passed her. The words stuck in her throat. She said nothing.  
  
Maybe next time.


End file.
